


Правило нашего клуба

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Для коллажа использована картина Маурица Эшера "Небо и вода"
Relationships: Hoshino Hidehiko/Sakurai Atsushi, Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Правило нашего клуба

**Author's Note:**

> Для коллажа использована картина Маурица Эшера "Небо и вода"

Атсуши часто называли красивым, и это было приятно – отстраненно приятно, будто речь шла не о нем самом, а о каком-то присущем ему атрибуте. Несмотря на то, что над внешностью постоянно приходилось работать, он редко ощущал то, что у него выходило в результате, удовлетворяющим. Его лицо всегда оставалось таким, каким досталось ему от родителей, большей частью от отца – крупно вылепленное, яркое, грубо чувственное, немного вульгарное из-за этой выпяченной чувственности. Его тело было крепким и сильным, угловатым и почти массивным – и абсолютно чужим, если смотреть изнутри, из глубины собственного «я». Абсолютно непохожим на того Атсуши Сакураи, каким он всегда себя знал.  
С другой стороны был Имаи, которого часто называли милым, а еще чаще – странным. И вот его красота Атсуши всегда казалась совершенной, хотя иногда он абсолютно не понимал того, что Имаи делает со своей внешностью. Но это было неважно. Что бы он ни придумывал, как бы ни экспериментировал, главное оставалось неизменным: в Имаи была не просто красота, в нем была утонченность.  
Эта белая кожа. Эта хрупкость и изящество фарфоровой статуэтки. Маленький, изысканно вырезанный рот, часто подкрашенный кармином. Удлиненные глаза, словно листья ивы, то матовые, то блестящие – как подует ветер. Атсуши не знал, как Имаи видит себя изнутри, но снаружи он им любовался. И немного… завидовал? Совсем чуть-чуть.  
К Имаи было приятно прикасаться – его кожа была гладкой и прохладной, нежной и чувствительной. А на затылке под волосами находилось местечко с невероятно вкусным запахом – сладким и душноватым ароматом тела, – в которое постоянно хотелось уткнуться носом и так замереть. Еще у него были красивые пальцы ног, на которые Атсуши немного фетишировал, но об этом лучше было не говорить и никак не показывать свою слабость, потому что одно только упоминание вызывало у Имаи приступ смеха и бесконечный поток язвительных шуточек.  
Иногда Атсуши казалось, что сам Имаи относится к своему восхитительному телу чисто утилитарно, как к универсальному инструменту для воплощения самых разных идей. Он же это тело любил и был им странным образом очарован.  
Каждый раз, когда они ложились вместе, и Имаи отворачивал лицо, пережидая первый дискомфорт проникновения, Атсуши не мог отвести от него взгляда. Эти приоткрытые губы, трепещущие ресницы, болезненно нахмуренные брови – Имаи выглядел будто чистейший невинный ангел, которого Атсуши пачкает своими прикосновениями, поцелуями, своим желанием. Конечно же, ангелом тот не был никогда, и даже особой невинностью не отличался. Но было что-то завораживающее в том, как он тихо стонал, и глаза наполнялись слезами, и губы дрожали, пока Атсуши двигался в плотной горячей тесноте. Нежная кожа плавилась под языком, тонкие, невероятно сильные руки впивались в спину, Имаи обнимал его всем телом, так плотно, что невозможно было вырваться, и Атсуши терял голову, погружаясь на самую глубину темного желания. Когда он больше не мог сдерживаться, Имаи закусывал губу, пережидая последние грубые толчки, и прерывисто вздыхал – растерзанный и болезненно возбужденный. А потом морщился от удовольствия и притворного стыда, когда Атсуши ласкал его ртом, гладил пальцами изнутри, размазывал собственную сперму по припухшему отверстию. Кончал он тоже будто под принуждением – всхлипывая и выгибаясь, вталкиваясь в горло под самый корень, мотая головой, дрожа и почти плача. И падал на мокрые простыни – обессиленный, едва дышащий.  
Атсуши ложился рядом на бок, все еще не в силах перестать смотреть. Гладил пальцами по носу с легкой, заметной только на ощупь горбинкой, по полным, мягким, даже в этим минуты насмешливо поджатым губам. Стирал случайные слезы с бледно розовеющих щек. В конце концов Имаи приходил в себя, и этот жертвенный ангельский облик с него сползал как шкурка с ящерицы. Он глядел на Атсуши искоса и прикусывал его пальцы, будто разыгравшийся котенок. Они смеялись и возились в постели, тискаясь и щиплясь, пока их не нагоняла следующая волна возбуждения.  
– Интересно, – протянул как-то Атсуши, когда они закончили в очередной раз и лежали в обнимку, плотно-плотно, будто детали паззла, прилегая друг к другу. Имаи вопросительно ткнул его носом в подбородок, и Атсуши встрепенулся. – Интересно, как это. С твоей стороны.  
Имаи хихикнул.  
– Попробуй и узнаешь.  
Атсуши помолчал, облизнул губы.  
– Я думал об этом.  
Имаи отстранился, глядя на него с любопытством.  
– Вот так… отдать себя. Позволить проникнуть в свое тело. Это… это завораживает. У тебя такое лицо в процессе…  
– Какое?  
– Непорочное. Как у ангела.  
Имаи заржал и уткнулся в подушку.  
– Заткнись, придурок, – Атсуши шлепнул его по макушке, и тот поднял голову, кусая губы, чтобы не сорваться в смех.  
– Знаешь, Аччан, ты как-то не в том месте непорочность ищешь, тебе не кажется? Трах в задницу не имеет ничего общего с ангелами. Они вообще бесполые. У них и задниц нет!  
Атсуши не выдержал и засмеялся вместе с ним.  
– Ладно, ладно… Но мне все равно хочется попробовать, – он перевернул Имаи на спину и заглянул ему в лицо. – Ты это сделаешь? Со мной.  
Имаи моргнул, мгновенно растеряв все веселье.  
– Ты правда этого хочешь? – спросил он в замешательстве.  
– Ну… да? А что не так?  
– Я как-то не уверен, что… в общем, это не по моей части, – окончательно смутился Имаи. Атсуши нахмурился, внимательно в него вглядываясь. Это было внезапно, и, если честно, такого поворота событий он даже не предполагал.  
– То есть, ты… Только так?  
Имаи угукнул, не поднимая глаз. Атсуши ошарашено кивнул.  
– Понятно… Это… понятно. Да. – Он отстранился и лег рядом, глядя искоса. – Извини… А с женщинами тогда как?  
Имаи криво улыбнулся, румянец пополз по скулам.  
– Ну… с женщинами все в порядке. А вот… – он неловко усмехнулся. – Не возбуждаешь ты меня как женщина, Аччан, отстань.  
– Это еще почему? – Атсуши даже возмутился такой постановке вопроса. Но Имаи только хмыкнул, веселясь.  
– Можешь считать это комплексами, но с настолько красивыми женщинами я не связываюсь.  
Разговор уже принимал какой-то сюрреалистический оттенок, но за время общения с Имаи Атсуши привык к тому, что время от времени логика отъезжает в невидимую область спектра.  
– А с настолько красивыми мужчинами, значит, нормально?  
– Ага, – кивнул Имаи, глядя на него со смехом в прищуренных, глубоко вырезанных глазах. – Даже лестно.  
Атсуши фыркнул, отворачиваясь. Как-то он не ожидал, что его отвергнут, и это… задевало.  
– Не дуйся, – попросил Имаи, бесцеремонно поворачивая его лицо к себе за подбородок и заставляя посмотреть в глаза. – Просто… дело привычки. Я, знаешь, и на гитаре только левой рукой играю – как привык.  
– Как у тебя все сложно…  
– Зато у тебя все просто. Захотел – так, захотел – этак… – он погладил указательным пальцем по губам, и Атсуши невольно раскрылся, касаясь языком шершавой от мозолей подушечки. Имаи предсказуемо не удержался и втолкнул палец глубже, заставляя втянуть, обнять и приласкать. Чушь это все была про комплексы, вранье. Его прекрасно заводила слабость и покорность Атсуши, и иногда он был совершенно безжалостен, заставляя себя ублажать всеми возможными способами. Кроме этого. Раньше Атсуши предполагал, что Имаи просто бережет остатки его мужественности и не спешит переходить черту. А сейчас он уже и не знал, что думать.  
– Прекрати думать, – сказал Имаи, как всегда читая его мысли. – Тебя опять уносит.  
Он внезапно оживился и убрал руку.  
– Кстати, – сказал он, ведомый уже какой-то своей ассоциацией. – Хиде. Предложи ему.  
Атсуши даже поперхнулся от неожиданности.  
– Ну, знаешь… Как-то это радикально. Он ни за что не согласится.  
– Нормально, – Имаи явно понравилась эта идея. – Скажи ему, что это правило нашего клуба. Не согласится – выгоним.  
– Прекрасно, – в голосе Атсуши прорезался сарказм. – Правило нашего клуба: мы все трахаем вокалиста. Он сбежит в ужасе. Я бы сбежал.  
– Не сбежит, – Имаи многозначительно усмехнулся. – Может, поломается для вида, но в результате согласится.  
– Ты что-то знаешь.  
Имаи сделал загадочное лицо и приподнял аккуратно выщипанную бровь.  
– Он что, к тебе приставал? – Атсуши неожиданно почувствовал, как ревность плеснула в лицо горячим. Имаи поглядел на него, прищурясь. От этого взгляда заныло где-то под желудком. Нет, понятное дело, они с Имаи не хранили друг другу верность и вообще обходились без «консервативных стандартов патриархального общества», предпочитая качественный секс социальным условностям. Но иногда… очень редко, но тем не менее. Иногда Атсуши хотелось взять Имаи за шиворот, запереть у себя дома и не выпускать больше ни к кому. И если редких женщин, пробившихся сквозь выставленный Имаи барьер отрицания, он еще готов был терпеть и принимать, потому что это женщины, то другие мужчины… Других мужчин он допустить к своему Имаи никак не мог. Особенно – Хиде!  
– Не приставал, – пригасил зарождающуюся в его душе бурю Имаи. – Так… проболтался кое о чем по пьяни.  
– О чем это? – с подозрением спросил еще не отошедший от приступа ревности Атсуши.  
– О том, что неровно к тебе дышит.  
Вот это было внезапно. И… неожиданно лестно. И приятно. Очень приятно.  
Имаи даже рассмеялся, глядя, как изменилось его выражение лица.  
– Поплыл, да?  
– Ничего подобного, – помотал головой Атсуши, против воли улыбаясь.  
– Не много ж тебе надо.  
– Да уж я не балован, как некоторые, – огрызнулся Атсуши. Дурацкая улыбка все равно растягивала губы. Имаи приподнялся на локтях, с интересом его разглядывая.  
– Прикольно.  
– Что?  
– Что при твоей всеядности ты все равно ревнуешь.  
– Я вовсе не собираюсь… – запротестовал было Атсуши, но Имаи только фыркнул.  
– Собираешься. Расскажи потом, сравним ощущения.  
Атсуши неожиданно почувствовал себя уязвленным.  
– Зато ты, я смотрю, не только не ревнуешь, но и готов подложить меня под любого желающего.  
– Почему любого? Хиде – свой. Ему можно.  
– А… – Атсуши прикрыл глаза в тщетной попытке удержать обиду внутри, не дать ей просочиться и быть замеченной. – Точно. Правило нашего клуба.  
Имаи, конечно же, все равно заметил и тяжело вздохнул. Придвинулся ближе, положил прохладную ладонь на грудь, скользнул пальцами к шее, провел под челюстью. А потом приподнялся и поцеловал – невозможно нежно. Так, что горло перехватило от бури взметнувшихся чувств.  
– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Атсуши, когда Имаи отстранился.  
– Я знаю, – ответил тот с хулиганской ухмылкой. И тут же получил подзатыльник за неподобающий ответ.

Не сказать, чтобы эта идея пришла ему в голову внезапно. На самом деле он почти с самого начала об этом думал: сперва со страхом, как о возможной расплате, потом с болезненным интересом, как о неизбежном новом опыте. А в последнее время это и вовсе стало навязчивой идеей.  
Дело было даже не в сексе и не в новых ощущениях. Дело было в том, чтобы преодолеть последнюю границу. Наверняка потом окажется, что она вовсе и не последняя – так всегда и случалось, сколько Атсуши себя помнил. Но пока ему не давало покоя именно это. И если Имаи считает, что Хиде справится лучше… Придется перешагнуть через себя еще немного.  
Сама мысль о том, чтобы сделать это не с Имаи, ощущалась внутри дико, почти кощунственно. Не потому что секс с другим мужчиной может что-то изменить между ними, а потому что все значимые перемены в этом направлении происходили для Атсуши с подачи Имаи. И секс с Хиде точно изменит что-то в нем самом. Атсуши не был уверен, что доверяет Хиде настолько, чтобы позволить ему менять себя так же, как это делал Имаи. Потому что Имаи он доверял безгранично. Имаи понимал. Имаи видел в нем это и никогда не отворачивался, всегда поддерживал, всегда шел навстречу. Он был первым, кто не отвернулся, заметив. И Атсуши это запомнил на всю жизнь, как подобранная с улицы собака навсегда запоминает своего спасителя.  
«Ревет как девчонка» – с презрением говорил отец в детстве. Про брата он так не говорил, хотя тот тоже плакал. Наверное, Хироши это делал как-то иначе. Не как девчонка. Атсуши старался не плакать вообще, но у него плохо получалось.  
«Трусишь?» – смеялись старшие ребята в школе. – «Ну, Сакураи, не будь девчонкой! Врежь ему!»  
И Атсуши лез в драку, чтобы не быть девчонкой. Насилие давало выход запертой внутри обиде и страху, но потом становилось еще хуже. Он постоянно пытался быть кем-то другим, не собой, потому что иначе его сравнивали с девчонками, и почему-то это было плохо. По каким-то причинам, которые Атсуши никак не мог для себя уяснить, это было позорно, унизительно. А он просто хотел, чтобы к нему относились хорошо и не обижали. Он не хотел быть в чужих глазах девчонкой.  
А потом он начал общаться с Имаи. То есть, как общаться. Общаться с ним было довольно затруднительно, поэтому Атсуши все больше смотрел.  
Имаи был странным. И самое странное в нем было то, что он не стеснялся своей странности. Никому не пытался угодить, не старался оправдать ничьих ожиданий. Он даже не боялся никого, по крайней мере, не так, как боялся Атсуши. Иногда казалось, что ему наоборот нравится отличаться от других. Быть ни на кого не похожим. Не принадлежать ни одной группировке или компании. Быть самому по себе.  
Когда речь о группе зашла в первый раз, Атсуши не придал этому особого значения. Наступал музыкальный бум, и все кругом только и говорили о том, чтобы играть на каких-то инструментах, выступать на фестивалях и все такое прочее. Атсуши точно знал, что ничего путного из этой затеи не выйдет, по крайней мере, для него. Панковское «No Future» сияло на нем клеймом, заметным всем и каждому. Безответственный. Безынициативный. Безнадежный. Без.  
Но потом он как-то болтался после уроков и зашел к Имаи – взобрался к Имаи, лучше сказать. И застал его за раскрашиванием лица. Они давно обсуждали эту тему – музыканты часто использовали грим для эпатажа, но у них в деревне было бы трудновато найти настоящий грим. Какая-то дешевая косметика – белая пудра, красная помада, черный карандаш, – и Имаи преобразился. Худенький паренек с волосами, высветленными до цвета темного меда, превратился в тоненькую, очень красивую и очень неумело накрашенную девушку. Атсуши даже взгляд отвел – это выглядело двусмысленно. Стыдно. И стыдней всего было бы заметить эту двусмысленность и показать Имаи, что он заметил.  
– Ого, Имаи-кун! – брякнул сидевший тут же на полу Хошино. – Какой ты стал хорошенький, как с картинки.  
– Ага, – хмыкнул Имаи и довольно оглядел себя в зеркало. – Порнографической.  
– Для этого у тебя вот тут маловато, – Хошино похлопал себя по груди, улыбаясь до ушей. А Имаи повел плечом, будто специально позволяя футболке сползти, обнажая ключицу.  
– Пошли гулять, – сказал он, откладывая зеркало и поднимаясь.  
– В таком виде? – не выдержал Атсуши. Имаи посмотрел на него матовым взглядом подведенных глаз, ресницы опустились и поднялись, рождая внутри непривычную дрожь.  
– Ну да, – сказал он невозмутимо. И вылез в открытое окно.  
Наверное, для Атсуши это был первый… если так можно выразиться, опыт сексуального переживания. Он созрел довольно поздно и какое-то время, наблюдая за тем, как ровесники и старшие ребята переживают и волнуются перед встречами с девочками, думал, что его это не коснется. Он – другой, всегда был другим. Бессовестным. Бесполезным. Бесчувственным. И пусть, проблем хватало и без девочек. Но в тот раз, идя рядом с Имаи по улице, Атсуши чувствовал, как горячо бьется пульс в висках, как пересыхает горло и потеют ладони. И пах наливается непривычной тяжестью. Тогда он подумал, уже с ужасом, что лучше бы ему оставаться бесчувственным, чем – это.  
Это – то, о чем говорили в компаниях со смешками. Склонность, к которой все относились пренебрежительно-заинтересованно. Было лестно в отсутствие девочек стать объектом чувств другого мальчика, Атсуши сам с этим столкнулся, и ему было приятно и немного стыдно ощущать на себе чужой влюбленный взгляд. Вот только никакого ответного движения в нем эта чужая влюбленность не вызывала, и он был уверен, что и это – тоже не для него.  
Но оказалось… оказалось, все дело в конкретном человеке. Вернее, как выяснилось позже, в невероятной свободе и раскрепощенности этого человека, от которой у Атсуши напрочь сбивались все ориентиры.  
Для Имаи было не страшно выглядеть девчонкой. Его это не только не пугало, его это, кажется, воодушевляло. Ему нравилось вызывать чужое удивление и даже возмущение.  
Это было настолько неимоверно странно, пугающе, невероятно, что осознание такой простой по сути мысли выбило почву у Атсуши из-под ног даже сильнее, чем своя возможная гомосексуальность.  
После этого он уже не мог заставить себя просто отойти в сторону. Имаи Хисаши – хрупкий, дерзкий, красивый, невозмутимый, закрытый, непонятный, упорный и несгибаемый – заворожил его. В него хотелось вцепиться и не отпускать, привязать себя к нему как к мачте в бурю и вот так выжить. Остаться на поверхности захлестывающего бардака, в который неумолимо превращалась жизнь Атсуши.  
В какой-то момент ему показалось, что все кончено. Что он упустил свой единственный шанс ощущать хоть какую-то ясность и спокойствие – Имаи уехал в Токио, все уехали, а ему пришлось остаться одному.  
«No Future» – повторял он себе каждый день, глядя в зеркало, и ненавидел отражение в нем всеми силами души. Беспомощный. Бесхарактерный. Бессильный.  
И даже когда они встретились вновь, ощущение потерянности не ослабевало. Они с Имаи были слишком по отдельности, и это ощущалось так, будто тот сиял и порхал прямо у Атсуши над головой, как невиданная сказочная бабочка, а он по-дурацки прыгал и размахивал руками, пытаясь поймать ее. Или хотя бы слегка испачкать волшебной золотистой пыльцой свои пальцы. Имаи всегда был рядом, но так далеко, что Атсуши ощущал почти настоящую боль за ребрами при каждом взгляде в его сторону. Мало. Ему всегда было мало, даже если он получал больше, чем мог рассчитывать…  
У Атсуши не получалось краситься так же непринужденно, как Имаи. С каждым мазком теней, с каждой линией карандаша ему казалось, что он проваливается в стыдное болото признания своей сущности. Стоит показать такое лицо другим – они сразу же поймут. Какая-то часть его страстно хотела этой демонстрации, этого разоблачения. А другая – боялась его до судорог.  
– Ты себе глаз выколешь, – сказал один раз Имаи, наблюдая за ним. Он подсел и отобрал у Атсуши карандаш, твердо взял за подбородок и принялся рисовать на его лице.  
Атсуши почти не дышал в странном трансе – закрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот, как влюбленная девица, которую зажал у стенки парень. И когда кончик карандаша перестал касаться кожи, он не мог заставить себя поднять ресницы и встретиться взглядом с Имаи. Тогда, через несколько мучительно долгих секунд, губ что-то мягко коснулось, это была просто помада, но Атсуши не удержался и судорожно вздохнул, подставляясь прикосновению.  
– Вот так – почему-то почти шепотом сказал Имаи через некоторое время. – Посмотри.  
Атсуши покорно открыл глаза и встретился с собой взглядом в зеркальном отражении. Кровь тут же бросилась в лицо – это был не он. Вернее… это был он. Но совсем незнакомый. Тот, кого он так долго и так старательно прятал от окружающих, что сам почти не узнал, увидев.  
– Так я еще сильней похож на девчонку, – сказал он то жгучее, что никак было не удержать внутри, и тут же услышал мягкий смешок над ухом. Ладони Имаи легли сзади на плечи, а сам он наклонился, почти прижимаясь щекой к щеке и глядя в зеркало вместе с ним.  
– Ты просто красивый, – сказал Имаи, и Атсуши не выдержал. Что-то лопнуло внутри, какой-то натянутый до предела нерв, он повернулся, скользнув щекой по щеке, и прижался к маленькому рту накрашенными губами. Имаи замер, но остановиться было невозможно, Атсуши целовал его, прихватывая сухие губы своими, касаясь языком, смачивая, разглаживая, даже не пытаясь проникнуть внутрь. Сердце билось где-то под кадыком, и с каждым ударом на Атсуши просыпалось еще немного волшебной пыльцы с крыльев Имаи – он не отталкивал. Не отстранялся. Он позволял. А когда его ладони с плеч скользнули вниз по груди, и Имаи втянул воздух носом, подаваясь навстречу, раскрываясь, прижимаясь – Атсуши уже был готов взлететь.

Это все было о любви, с самого начала. И секс был только одним из способов выражения этой любви, этой нужды, почти зависимости. Не самым обязательным, просто очень приятным. Атсуши ведь занимался сексом с другими. С женщинами. Наверное, для того, чтобы дойти до конца, понять себя до конца, требовался кто-то максимально непохожий на женщину. Наверное, Имаи был прав. Имаи всегда был прав в конечном счете. Он откуда-то знал об Атсуши такие вещи, о которых тот сам не догадывался. Но почему-то никогда не пытался этим воспользоваться. Не пытался диктовать – хотя Атсуши бы охотно подчинился и сделал так, чтобы подчинились другие. Если бы только Имаи захотел…  
Впрочем, сейчас Имаи хотел, чтобы Атсуши переспал с Хиде. И вопреки ожиданиям мысль об этом не вызывала внутри протеста. Только миллион разнообразных опасений и тревог и жгучее предвкушение.

Хиде для Атсуши всегда был вне понятий красоты. Как, впрочем, и большая часть мужчин, с которыми он был знаком. То есть, он понимал, что Хиде красив, но это было какое-то усвоенное знание, не подтверждающееся его собственными ощущениями. Высокий, статный, сильный, с классическими чертами лица, мягким характером. Он нравился девушкам, он нравился всем вокруг. Он приятно, немного смущенно улыбался, поглядывая на Атсуши исподлобья над стаканом пива. И сам Атсуши еще определенно не был достаточно пьян, чтобы попытаться подкатить, хотя они уже четыре часа пытались накачаться и последние минут двадцать сидели тут только вдвоем, даже не делая вид, что поддерживают беседу. Все остальные свалили по домам, а приятель Хиде, с которым тот снимал квартиру, ушел в свою спальню и уже дрых, храпя так, что и на кухне было слышно. Наверное, Атсуши тоже стоило проявить вежливость и просто уйти. Но на него напало какое-то идиотское оцепенение, нечто среднее между ужасом и безразличием, и он не мог заставить себя сделать хоть что-то осмысленное. Просто подносил стакан ко рту и выпивал – Хиде подливал ему, а он только кивал в знак благодарности и пил дальше, даже не чувствуя толком опьянения.  
В какой-то момент Атсуши понял, что все происходящее – неимоверно глупо. Он никогда сам не решится, а Хиде… может быть, Имаи что-то неправильно понял. Может быть, Хиде вовсе и не заинтересован. Или же сам не решается предложить. И будут они как два прыщавых девственника топтаться друг вокруг друга… Дурацкая затея. Ничего из этого не выйдет.  
– Я отлить, – сказал Атсуши, поднимаясь. Нужно было умыться, привести себя в порядок и ехать домой. Ладно бы они в кабаке сидели, но это уже просто неприлично.  
Атсуши сделал пару шагов по направлению к туалету, но неожиданно его повело, и он едва успел выставить руку, чтобы не врезаться в стену. Кажется, он все-таки ухитрился надраться, и сам не заметил. Ну, хотя бы ночь не прошла зря.  
– Ты нормально? – раздался голос над ухом, и Атсуши осознал, что на его талии тяжело лежат чужие ладони, придерживая. Будто он собирается упасть тут. Даже забавно.  
– Да, – невольно улыбнулся он. – До отвращения трезв на самом деле.  
– Ну да, – с сомнением протянул Хиде. И руки не убрал, засранец. Не доверяет. Атсуши нервно облизнулся. Ну хорошо…  
Он как будто случайно оступился, поворачиваясь, и приложился-таки к стене плечом, а потом и спиной – Хиде оказался рядом, почти вплотную, а его пальцы впились в бока в попытке удержать.  
– Ну вот… – пробормотал он с каким-то странным смущением, отводя глаза, но не пытаясь отстраниться. Атсуши глянул на него внимательно, отмечая потемневшие скулы, приоткрытый твердый, четко очерченный рот. Надежней всего было бы его пощупать где следует, но так с друзьями не поступают. Наверное. Черт, он изначально собирался поступить с Хиде так, как с друзьями не поступают, какой смысл теперь перед самим собой оправдываться и выкручиваться?..  
Атсуши поднял руку и прижал ладонь к щеке Хиде, прямо гладя в глаза. И тот моргнул. Резко выдохнул, как от боли. И наконец посмотрел в ответ – растерянно, но вполне однозначно.  
Он хотел. Имаи был прав. От внезапного облегчения Атсуши улыбнулся и потянул Хиде к себе за шею. Губы столкнулись с губами, голова слегка кружилась от выпитого, а Хиде целовал так осторожно и несмело, так ласково, что внутри задрожало привычное возбуждение, выжигая из крови алкоголь и наполняя онемевшие пальцы лопающимися пузырьками.  
Приятно. Это было очень даже приятно, но совершенно недостаточно, и Астуши потянулся ближе, прижимаясь всем телом – Хиде был такой, что к нему было проще прижаться самому, чем притянуть его к себе, и это странным образом поджигало еще ярче.  
– Подожди… – Хиде мягко отстранил его от себя, взял за плечи, заглядывая в глаза. – Послушай. Ты ведь пожалеешь завтра. И Имаи-кун расстроится.  
Это было так трогательно и мило, что Атсуши невольно отвел глаза, чувствуя себя последним мерзавцем.  
– Имаи-кун… – повторил он через силу, облизываясь. Возбуждение бунтовало, требовательное, уже подчинившее себе тело. Не привыкшее, что ему отказывают. – Имаи сам посоветовал обратиться к тебе.  
– Он? – голос Хиде даже сел от изумления. – Почему?  
Вот черт. Попробовать объяснить все особенности их с Имаи взаимоотношений – попытка, заранее обреченная на провал.  
– У него свои причины. Это неважно. – Астуши вскинул глаза на Хиде, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Ты точно не хочешь?  
– Хочу, – честно сказал Хиде. – Только… Мы же друзья. В смысле… мы работаем вместе. Это все испортит.  
– С Имаи это ничего не испортило.  
– С ним… – Хиде покачал головой, криво улыбаясь. – Ты ведь не будешь со мной, как с ним. Один раз и все?  
В лицо будто плеснуло кипятком, даже захотелось застонать и зажмуриться от такой откровенности. От собственного желания, которое клокотало, разливаясь от паха, перехватывало горло, покалывало соски, пульсировало там, где, Атсуши надеялся, Хиде сегодня все-таки окажется.  
– Зависит от… – Атсуши чувствовал себя стопроцентной стервой и потаскухой, приникая к нему всем телом и потираясь, вышептывая на ухо: – Зависит от того, как все получится… Может, тебе не понравится… Может, ты и сейчас не хочешь… не хочешь?  
Это доставляло извращенное удовольствие – и собственное откровенное выпрашивание секса, и то, как Хиде напрягался и стискивал кулаки, боясь отпустить контроль и вцепиться в Атсуши. Чувствовать себя настолько желанным было странно, вкупе с собственной нуждой это сводило с ума.  
– А ты сам-то хочешь? – спросил Хиде, дрожа. – Или только потому что Имаи сказал…  
Атсуши молча перехватил его ладонь и прижал к своему паху, и сам ахнул от того, как Хиде крепко взялся, как погладил, как тут же обнял другой рукой, наконец целуя так, как хотелось с самого начала: жестко, собственнически, но при этом так нежно, что закружилась голова.  
– Даже если… – пробормотал Хиде ему в губы, вжимаясь лбом в лоб, жмурясь, как от боли, – просто… ты знай…  
– Я знаю, – торопливо шепнул Атсуши, притягивая его за упрямую шею к себе, поцеловал коротко, дразня, и Хиде с голодным стоном поймал его губы своими.  
Дальше было все очень быстро и жарко – они путались в одежде друг друга, пихались, стараясь одновременно и поскорей добраться до обнаженной кожи, и не разорвать поцелуй, от которого болели губы и саднило в горле. В конце концов Хиде притиснул его к стене, запуская руку в приспущенные брюки, и Атсуши запрокинул голову, выгибаясь ему навстречу, подставляясь под укус в шею, гладя пылающую кожу под расстегнутой рубашкой. Мускулы на широкой спине Хиде напрягались под его ладонями, и это был такой кайф – просто трогать кого-то настолько же сильного, как и он сам. Понимать – даже не головой, а чем-то диким, животным и глубинным внутри, – что если Атсуши попробует вырваться, этот человек сможет его удержать, стиснуть, стреножить и все-таки довести до конца. И от этого понимания внутри полыхало еще жарче.  
Хиде дрочил ему быстро, даже как-то отчаянно, вгрызаясь в кожу под ухом, и в какой-то момент Атсуши, на секунду выпнув себя из восхитительного предвкушения, понял, что так все закончится слишком быстро и совсем не так, как он планировал.  
– Хиде-кун, – позвал он срывающимся голосом, сжав его плечо, – постой…  
Тот замер не сразу, сделав еще пару медленных движений как по инерции. С явным трудом отстранился, облизнул и прикусил губу, избегая смотреть Атсуши в глаза.  
– Все? – спросил он сипло. – Ты даже…  
– Давай по-другому, – перебил его Атсуши. Хиде наконец посмотрел на него, в его глазах была какая-то детская растерянность.  
– Ладно, – сказал он так просто, что Атсуши будто волной качнуло к нему, сцеловать обиду с дрогнувших губ, зарыться пальцами в жесткие волосы.  
– Ты классный, – прошептал Атсуши ему на ухо первое, что пришло в голову, – такой сильный. Трахни меня.  
Хиде вновь замер в его руках – теперь уже испуганно, потрясенно моргая.  
– Трахни, – повторил упрямо Атсуши. – Я хочу.  
Он отвернулся, не дожидаясь реакции, прижался горячими ладонями к прохладной стене, прогнулся, изо всех сил надеясь, что выглядит сейчас достаточно соблазнительно, чтобы Хиде не сбежал от смущения. И едва не застонал от облегчения, когда на бедра легли осторожные руки, потянули брюки вниз, обнажая ягодицы. На секунду стало страшно, но Атсуши зажмурился и стиснул зубы. Хорошо, что Хиде не видит его лицо, не знает, что он сам не слишком-то уверен в том, что предлагает.  
– Так… – Хиде запнулся, жадно сжимая его задницу. – Так будет больно.  
– Я подготовился, – глухо сказал Атсуши, сердце билось где-то в горле, от ужаса и желания поджимались пальцы на ногах.  
Хиде гулко сглотнул у него за плечом, и между ягодиц втиснулись пальцы, скользнули, растирая вылившуюся каплю смазки. Обожгло огненными мурашками, и тут же стало холодно, как в ознобе.  
– Ты там… – прошептал Хиде на ухо. Он стоял так близко, почти вплотную, что Атсуши не выдержал и откинул голову ему на плечо, скользнул губами по шершавой щеке.  
– Я подготовился, – сказал он снова и тут же всхлипнул, потому что пальцы толкнулись глубже. Это было не слишком приятно, но одна только мысль о том, что большой сильный мужчина сейчас зажимает его у стены, трогает изнутри – как женщину! – а он влажный и готовый тает в его руках… одна только эта мысль заставляла его член вздрагивать, а воздух – гореть в горле.  
Пальцы выскользнули, Хиде отстранился, звякая пряжкой ремня, и Атсуши невольно напрягся, уперся лбом в стену, жмурясь. Он не боялся боли, но слепой иррациональный страх оказаться беспомощным в чужих руках рождал в теле одновременно паническую дрожь и сладостное покорное замирание.  
Это же Хиде, сказал он себе. Добрый, смешной, свой в доску Хиде. Он не сделает плохо. Он не воспользуется возможностью, чтобы навредить. Ему можно доверять. С ним можно… можно это почувствовать.  
Первый толчок не вызвал ничего кроме удивления. Было плотно, туго, слегка дискомфортно, очень странно. Не те ощущения, которые связываешь с сексом, совсем. А потом Хиде рвано выдохнул и поцеловал Атсуши в шею – мокро и жарко, взялся за бедра и жестко втолкнулся до упора. И Атсуши вскрикнул, ударил раскрытой ладонью по стене – больно, вот теперь было и больно, и… именно так, как он думал, как предвкушал. Хиде стонал над ухом и двигался, трахал его, вминаясь в тело, почти падая сверху. Руки напряглись, удерживая двойной вес, Атсуши казалось, что все его тело напряглось спазматически – больно, больно, больно! Правильно. И горячим током от каждого поцелуя вскользь – шея, щека, скула, висок. И дышать получается только горлом, и только на выдох – вдохнуть почти невозможно в переполненное тело. Нет места для воздуха, нет места для мыслей, ничего нет, только чужая плоть проникает в самую сердцевину и давит, давит на что-то воспаленное, от чего жидкий огонь течет по венам и глаза закатываются сами собой. И хочется гнуться, гнуться, подставляться до полной утраты связных мыслей.  
В какой-то момент этого бесконечного движения внутри Хиде перехватил его удобней – правой рукой под грудь, прижимая к себе, сунул ладонь под рубашку, зажимая пальцами сосок, и Атсуши ахнул, почти повисая в его руках. Хиде держал. Надежно, сильно, зарываясь носом в волосы и выдыхая что-то нечленораздельное в затылок. Атсуши почувствовал, как сжимается горло и дрожат губы, а в паху тянет до боли. Дрочить себе казалось настолько непривычно по сумме ощущений, что он сначала даже не мог понять, что диссонирует, а потом рука сама поймала ритм, подстраиваясь под толчки Хиде. Это было непристойно, стыдно, невероятно – стоять почти согнувшись, упираясь одной рукой в стену, а другой лаская себя, пока Хиде практически лежит сверху и долбит в отставленную задницу. Волосы залепили мокрое горящее лицо, губы пересохли, и он пытался их облизать, но ничего не получалось. Ничего не получалось, только смотреть вниз, на замусоренный пол, и почти не видеть, не слышать, только в горячечном нетерпении отсчитывать секунды до неумолимо накатывающего взрыва.  
– Аччан, – внезапно сказал Хиде ему на ухо удивленным высоким голосом, и в затылке глухо выстрелило, дернуло в животе и ниже, потекло по сжимающим головку пальцам, и еще, и еще, и последний раз – на излете… И оставило опрокинутым, разворошенным, с текущими по носу слезами и дрожью в ногах.  
– Аччан, – еще раз прошептал Хиде, целуя его в волосы. Атсуши всхлипнул, не в силах сдержаться, и Хиде тут же вынул, обнял, утешающе гладя, пытаясь повернуть к себе. Как девушку. Только Атсуши больше совсем не чувствовал себя девушкой. Он был грязным – весь. Весь в потеках своей и чужой спермы. С саднящей задницей. С остаточным почти болезненным ощущением чужого присутствия внутри. Он чувствовал, что только что пережитое что-то кардинальным образом изменило в нем, перекрасило в новые цвета, пока еще не имеющие названий. И он совсем не знал, как к этому новому себе относиться. И, тем более, как этого нового себя показать другим. Показать Хиде.  
Атсуши подставился под его губы, опустив ресницы, чтобы выиграть какое-то время и не смотреть в тревожное лицо. Хиде целовал его, что-то шептал, а Атсуши лихорадочно думал, пытаясь уместить шквал новых образов в привычные слова.  
– Почему так? – сказал он наконец, открыв глаза. – Кто-то после этого выглядит хрупким и невинным, как оскверненный ангел. А кто-то – вульгарным и доступным, как помешанный на плотских удовольствиях демон. По сути ведь нет разницы, и все получают свое удовольствие.  
Хиде посмотрел на него в замешательстве.  
– Я… Не знаю. Ты… в общем, ты не выглядишь вульгарным и доступным.  
Атсуши молча поднял испачканную руку и показал ему.  
– И что?  
– Женщины стыдятся доказательств того, что им было хорошо.  
Хиде моргнул.  
– Ну… это глупо как-то. И. Ты же не стыдишься?  
Атсуши задумчиво покачал головой.  
– Но я бы вытерся, потому что из меня течет по штанам. А мне в них еще домой ехать.  
Хиде снова моргнул, изумленно на него глядя. Неуверенно улыбнулся, прыснул. И Атсуши засмеялся вместе с ним, немного на грани истерики, но все-таки с облегчением.  
Он не уехал в эту ночь домой.

– И какой он? – с любопытством спросил Имаи пару недель спустя, когда они вновь оказались в одной постели.  
– Сильный, – ответил Атсуши, подумав. – Надежный. Такой… Когда он тебя держит, понимаешь, что не отпустит.  
– Тебе не было страшно?  
Только Имаи мог задать такой вопрос. И только Имаи он мог на него ответить.  
– Было. Очень – сначала. Я привык, что могу доверять только тебе…  
– Мы все должны друг другу доверять, – серьезно сказал Имаи. – Во всем. Это правило нашего клуба.  
Атсуши невольно рассмеялся.  
– Может быть, ты уже составишь полный список правил нашего клуба?  
– А оно только одно, – Имаи перевернулся на живот и лег на Атсуши сверху, заглядывая в глаза. Это было невероятно приятно, и Атсуши жадно провел по его спине ладонями вверх и вниз, пытаясь впитать в себя ощущение его кожи, плоских жестких мышц, выступающих ребер. Легкий. Как перышко…  
– Да? – он чувствовал, что теряет нить разговора.  
– Нам всем должно быть хорошо друг с другом. Вот и все правило.  
Атсуши усмехнулся.  
– Надеюсь, ты теперь не отправишь меня делать хорошо еще и братьям Хигучи?  
– Не отправлю, бедный мальчик за решеткой, – с едким сарказмом ответил Имаи. – Не все здесь мечтают тебя поиметь.  
– Ты не представляешь, как я этому рад.  
– Как будто тебе не понравилось с Хиде.  
Атсуши сглотнул – воспоминания были еще свежи.  
– Понравилось. И… я хочу продолжать. С ним.  
– Хочешь давать ему, – уточнил Имаи, глядя в глаза. Атсуши медленно кивнул, дыхание сбилось.  
– Хочешь, чтобы он нагибал тебя и трахал, и ты бы не мог вырваться, пока он не кончит в тебя, – прошептал Имаи ему в губы, и Атсуши зажмурился, чтобы не застонать от остро кольнувшего возбуждения. Имаи лизнул его в губы, легко укусил, а потом потерся всем телом, приподнимаясь на локтях, высекая искры. И Атсуши, не помня себя от сводящего с ума желания, наконец схватил его и перевернул на спину, наваливаясь сверху, запуская руку между тут же раздвинувшихся для него бедер.  
Имаи как всегда жмурился, отворачиваясь, всхлипывал. Красивый, как изысканная фарфоровая куколка. Невинный, будто ангел с хрустальными слезами на кончиках длинных ресниц. Обманчиво хрупкий, будто гибкая ветвь ивы.  
Бесстрашный. Бесподобный. Беспощадный.  
Беззаветно любимый.


End file.
